rangers_of_oblivionfandomcom-20200213-history
Nadia
Biography ✅ Ice Beauty She normally treats people in a cold manner and her words might even be considered poisonous. However, she is serious by nature and fully aware of her mission as a Ranger, which is why she also acknowledges other Rangers who take their duty seriously. She is different from those that act near the gates or mainly in one town; she travels the areas and obtains rare information from various places. She is afraid and lonely though she does not show it, and especially fears dying alone. Even so, she seeks comfort in books and doesn’t seek companions. ✅ Clandestine Nadia, being a person with few personal connections, is a Ranger and a member of the Shadow Division. Most have not even heard about this secret division but it is in fact most real. Some Rangers stray from their path and break their laws, or become completely consumed by the corruption and won't listen to reason; that is when the Shadow Division acts. Nadia and the group will bestow upon the corrupted Rangers a seemingly merciful and quick end, while also not letting it get out of hand. ✅ Everyone Has Not every Ranger excels at both carrying out their duty to hunt behemoths as well as mingling with the masses like Edith, and Nadia is one of those. Helen of the Valley of Dawn sought the help of Nadia during a time of great distress but putting her on the spot only made it worse. Luckily, Helen got a hold of Edith and her friends as they passed by. Then Nadia could resume doing what she does best, hunting behemoths in the wilderness. However, no one expected Nadia to bring back a piece of information that would change the fate of all. ✅ Silence and Even though Nadia and Cedric Olaf don’t see eye to eye, she quickly grew accustomed to the warrior life in the Night’s Hold; after all, the blizzards and hte silence of the north conforms with Nadia’s temperament. As the Night's Hold was under the siege of the Behemoth Tide, Officer Marek asked Nadia to remain for the time being and assist the Watchers, an offer which she gladly accepted. So she stayed and took part in the decisive battle against the dragon prime. ✅ Actions Speak It is proven fact that Nadia might be the most boring of companions but also one of the most useful. Whether adventuring in the Dune Outpost with Icarus, or joining Balen and Diana to quell the rebels at the Valley of Dawn, Nadia always proves her worth in the moment of need. When others are still pondering as to how to break free of a predicament, she has already acted and solved it. ✅ Fated Destiny After they broke free of the heavy encirclement, Nadia didn't go with the Rangers to stem the rebels in the city, but stayed at Night's Hold to do preparatory work. When Wilhelm became corrupted and transformed into a Cindarr and fled High Haven, he flew toward the Stormfury Mountains in the north, and this, the Watchers and Nadia saw from the Night's Hold. Nadia knew that she would once again have to act as a member of the Shadow Division, but this time, many would follow. Rumor Information gained from bards found in the taverns across Malheim as well as from hearing whispers amongst the people of Malheim. These details can help hunters determine what items an NPC favors. Friendliness Rewards Characters will have four levels of friendliness: Familiar (250), Friendly (500), Close (750), and Faithful (1000). For each stage achieved, hunters will receive a reward from whichever character they become familiar with. People of Malheim NPCs can have special quests before a hunter can reach a certain level of friendliness with one. Faithful - "Bond - Ultra Sloth" Give Nadia some other kinds of food. * [ 1 ] Fried Rice * [ 1 ] Seafood Dumplings * [ 1 ] Seafood Curry Noodles * [ 1 ] Crab and Ginseng Rice * [ 1 ] Pineapple Pie Talent Secretive Talent points that contribute to the companion's attack damage in hunts. Multifaceted Talent points that contribute to the companion's defense in hunts. Agile Talent points that contribute to the companion's efficiency when sent out on Bounty Quests (Tavern Missions). Hunting Companion Assist companions in obtaining materials for their promotions. Promotion increases a companion's level cap, talents, and Soul Skill level. Upon promotion message: "" Category:Hunting Companions Category:Female Characters Category:Rangers